


The Princess and the Firebird

by MelgaWritesStuff



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Lesbian, Lumity, Medieval Fantasy, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, TheOwlHouse - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelgaWritesStuff/pseuds/MelgaWritesStuff
Summary: The Princess and the Firebird (which is a title I definitely might change, because it seems a bit cliche) is a The Owl House AU Art in a medieval world where a human named Luz finds herself dissatisfied with the subjugation of humans in her world and venturing out beyond the world past the walls of the tightly guarded human villages. She discovers the magic she’s always yearned for, but also finds herself enraptured in the politics of the magical world and as she meets friends, gaining and losing loved ones and she works to fight for what she believes is right.Everyone’s very similar to how they are in canon, but most of the characters are aged up a bit and, due to their circumstances, have some different personality traits. Nothing major though!So, what’s in for Luz? It seems she’s in for a bit more than she original sought out originally. Will Luz ever be able to fully understand this new world? To save it’s people, though some need much more saving than others? Will wacky hijinks and such inevitably ensue? Time to find out now in...✨𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℙ𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕔𝕖𝕤𝕤 𝕒𝕟𝕕 𝕥𝕙𝕖 𝔽𝕚𝕣𝕖𝕓𝕚𝕣𝕕✨
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Amity Blight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Princess and the Firebird

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time fully writing out fan fiction, if I recall correctly. So, thanks for reading! I have a lot of this plot already planned out, so I really look forward to writing it. It’s going to be angsty and have fun nods to Dnd as well as the original show! And it’ll be gay, sooner or later. Very slow burn though, because I like torturing myself! :) I hope you enjoy.

~Chapter 1: Amity~

A young miss stands at her mirror. To anyone else, she’d be quite a sight to behold already, but, alas the young princess looks discontent still, somehow. It always seems to fluff out and itch her ears, regardless of how much the lass tries to manage it. She touches her hair, flattening it out in one place, ever so gently, praying to Grom that perhaps the perfect combination of hairspray and magic could keep it straight. 

“Perhaps just a touch more there and...perfect,” she thinks to herself, satisfied at last. 

With that, Her Lady Amity Blight is ready for a busy day of being a high-society lady. Although...perhaps the present day won’t be busy given the rather solemn circumstances. With a family like hers, there’s no doubt she must live one of the most prosperous lives of anyone on the entire island. After all, she’s a fair lady of merely 17, next in line for the throne and beloved by many. What more could any soul yearn for? 

Thinking she looks well-presentable, Amity exits her room at last, then descending down the ornate set of stairs into the parlor area of her house. Her destination this morning is the dining room, though describing it as a dining *hall* is perhaps more accurate. Both of her parents sit, a seat apart from each other near the end of the table. Amity takes her seat, the full table across from them. It’s always where she sits, that end seat. 

This isn’t so typical at the Blight household. Despite keeping up an appearance of sorts outside castle walls, the Blights aren’t a brunch type of family when they’re in their own home, at least. Today is an exception, though. 

Amity looks up, tentatively. The lass speaks naught. No words are exchanged at all. That’s something atypical as well. Typically, every anniversary there are some obligatory words of acknowledgement spoken to Amity, or rather, at her. And it usually only makes her feel worse about the whole situation, as intended. Though, clearly that was all irrelevant now for no obligatory words were spoken. And, out the food came. Out came wordless plates of fried eggs and meat platters and such followed by the sounds of clinking plates and glasses, chewing mouths, and then finally silence once more. Amity never expected this day to be a valorous one, but in these past 5 years, she couldn’t recall a year getting such a bitter cold shoulder as this. It almost made her crave the criticism that was ever so familiar on these days, each year. 

It’s been 5 years since the Edric and Emira, Amity’s elder twin siblings, had disappeared that one day. Cherished from the day they were born, the twins were bundles of joy from the moment they were born. Though friends and family of course knew of their mischievous inclinations, it was often shrugged off as a typical part of their antics as typical of children and something they’d grow out of. 

5 years ago to this day, Edric and Emira lounged in the spacious palace garden. Edric chased some family pet or another, they say. Emira was perhaps reading, swinging, perhaps. ‘Twas Amity who was summoned to fetch the twins to come inside, only to find no trace of them in the garden at all. Or, at least, thats the story Amity’s always told- the story that she was the last one with them before they were gone and never seen again. Although, really, she hardly remembers the day herself. One can only imagine the madness that ensued that day in the search for the prince and princess. The madness. The accusations. 

It’s a story that had been retold time and time again. Sometimes Emira was playing with Edric rather kept to herself, allegedly. Sometimes Amity hadn’t been summoned to fetch the twins at all and it was Mrs. Blight who found her children gone. But, there was always a tragic kidnapping. Always a tragic accident. Always an irresponsible nanny burnt at the stake a mere day later. It was assumed, since no ransom was ever demanded, the twins must’ve been killed by a political opponent of the Blights or a leader of a rebel coup perhaps. 

Although...Amity never agreed with that theory. 

One thing was for certain- the twins disappearance only served to deepen the divide between Amity and her parents and the clear disinterest they had in her. It wasn’t just today, nor even every time September 8th came around that Amity was so disregarded. But, that was fine. She’s the princess, to be queen eventually. She’s privileged far past what any peasants could believe. She sleeps well each night and eats the finest of meals. And, she’s okay, she thinks. 

Amity suddenly hears a voice, for the first time all day. 

“Oh...Amity?”  
“Yes, mother?”  
“Fix your hair. That’s no way for a crown princess to hold herself.” 

...

“Yes, ma’am.”

She sighs deeply to herself as she walks away, desperately trying to remain unfazed. Such is the life of Amity Blight.


End file.
